


I made a mess (at 4 am)

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistakes were made, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soft Tsukishima Kei, at 4 am, just soft bois, no beta we die like men, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just like what the titles says. I made a mess then decided to post it... enjoy :)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous





	I made a mess (at 4 am)

Kageyama has never felt this flustered in his life.

They were in Tsukishima’s room, he had asked Tsukishima for help with homework and the boy had offered to help him after school if he came over. At the moment the house was empty except for the two of them. Akiteru was away at college, and Tsukishima’s parents were away on a business trip. 

He had come over for homework, so how exactly had he ended up in this situation. In Tsukishima’s lap.

Tsukishima’s back was pressed against his bed as Kageyama straddled his lap. He had somehow managed to get Kageyama from sitting next to him to on top him, but what can he say -- it felt nice. Of course, this was not what he intended to do when he offered his home to help with homework. But hear him out, okay? 

Considering it was a Friday, Tsukishima had offered to let Kageyama sleep over, to which he obviously agreed. Tsukishima had been prepared to sleep in the same room as his lover, perhaps the same bed, should his persuasions be successful, but oh no. He was not ready for this test from the gods. 

Now, Tsukishima liked to think that he had a decent control over himself. But this? This was an unforeseen development, a definite scheme crafted against him by whatever omnipotent beings. 

The moment the both of them arrived at the Tsukishima household they decided to change into comfortable clothing, for Tsukishima that was a t-shirt and sweats, and his assumption was that it would be the same for Kageyama. Oh, how wrong could he be. The moment Kageyama had returned and sat beside Tsukishima had him almost choking on his own spit.

Kageyama. Was. In. Shorts. 

Not basketball shorts, or regular sports shorts. He was wearing mid-thigh, loose shorts that displayed Kageyama’s thighs in all their glory.

But back to the situation on hand. 

Tsukishima had a firm grip on the blushing boy; one hand on his hip, the other one underneath his thigh. He had to slightly tilt his head up to look at his lover who was towering over him. 

Adorable. Cute. I want to kiss him. And he planned too. He tugged Kageyama closer so that their faces were mere centimeters away. 

“Hey, can I?” Kageyama nodded, allowing Tsukishima to slot their lips together.

Kageyama’s face felt aflamed. They’ve never done this before; never been pressed this closer together. So far it’s only been soft, sweet kisses and pecks to the cheek, but this was different. He’s never seen Tsukishima from his angle, from above. And their bodies were pressed so close together, he could feel --

Tsukishima broke the kiss and hummed. “Stop thinking so much..” His hand began rubbing circles against his hip, then recaptured Kageyama’s lips once more.

Kageyama shivered, he felt so sensitive to Tsukishima’s touch. He slid his hands from Tsukishima’s chest to loop them around his neck, melting into the kiss. He groaned when Tsukishima nipped at his bottom lip, allowing the blond to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss.

Minutes passed before one of the pulled back, both equally flushed and lightly out of breath. Kageyama shifted in Tsukishima’s lap.

Tsukishima deeply sighed, hugging his boyfriend close. “You can’t expect me to stop if you do that.” 

Kageyama huffed. “You’re the one who started this. I was trying to do my homework.”

“...I know. Sorry, let’s stop and get back --”

“Kei,” Tsukishima shivered. 

“Are you sure? You know I won’t stop if we continue.” 

Kageyama smiled, “Mhm.. I know.” 

Thank God it was the weekend.


End file.
